La Celda ONE-SHOT
by LunaSangrante
Summary: Esto podría haber sido sólo una cruel fantasía. Realmente, nunca esperé que fuera más que eso. Pero las cosas por algo pasan, un amigo siempre solía decirme eso, y nunca fui capaz de tomarlo en serio… No hasta esa noche. [HARD YAOI - RAPE] OC X THRANDUIL


Esto podría haber sido sólo una cruel fantasía. Realmente, nunca esperé que fuera más que eso. Pero las cosas por algo pasan, un amigo siempre solía decirme eso, y nunca fui capaz de tomarlo en serio… No hasta esa noche.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Tenía esa arrogante mirada en su cara todo el tiempo, y esas anchas espaldas inmóviles que tanto me atraían. El largo cabello que era rubio como el mío, pero el suyo parecía ser más plateado, más claro, más cargado del brillo lunar que siempre recaía sobre él cuando se paseaba por el jardín a medianoche mirando las estrellas.

Sí, yo lo observaba la mayor parte del tiempo, porque era su guardia personal. Teóricamente, debería protegerlo de los peligros que lo asecharan cuando tuviera su guardia baja, pero había dos grandes problemas en esa teoría: Thranduil, mi rey, nunca tenía la guardia baja. Y segundo, yo era su mayor asechador en todo ese reino.

Había sido asignado como su guardia desde hacía muchos años, pero nunca se me había concedido tener siquiera una mera esperanza de que ese señor elfo tan altivo se pudiera permitirse un desliz, aunque fuese pequeñito, con alguna persona… Con nadie, hombre o mujer. Simplemente, él nos observaba a todos como si fuésemos demasiado diminutos como para poder ser percibidos por su hermoso mirar color celeste. Eso era todo. Pero no importaba, me gustaba que fuera así… El rubor inocente que sentí en mi rostro al verlo la primera vez se fue convirtiendo en algo más, en calor ardiente viajando por mis venas, hasta transformarse, lenta y mortalmente, en una pasión enorme, irrefrenable y frenética.

Eso fue lo que hizo Thranduil de mí: Un loco degenerado que sólo buscaba su atención.

Entonces, un día como cualquiera, luego de veinte años seguidos de servicio leal, la oportunidad llegó a mí, certera y letal como una flecha. Encontré a mi rey en su despacho, solitario, amargado, y prácticamente semi-desvanecido por la cantidad de alcohol que había depositado irresponsablemente en su cuerpo.

Yo lo miré. Él no pudo verme, ni siquiera cuando me le acerqué.

\- Lo llevo a sus aposentos, mi señor-

No escuché respuesta de su parte. Miré hacia todas las direcciones. No había nadie que pudiera verme de pie frente a Thranduil; nadie en absoluto. Me sonreí de lado, y le ayudé a ponerse de pie.

Caminamos sobre largos caminos de tronco y madera hasta llegar a su habitación. Allí nos adentramos. Él seguía recostado a un lado de mi cuerpo, depositándose sobre mi espalda como si eso pudiera ponerlo seguro de no caerse… "Caerás de muchas formas esta noche", recuerdo que pensé.

Cuando entramos, lo llevé rápidamente hacia donde su enorme cama estaba, y una vez cerca, lo arrojé allí sin ninguna delicadeza. Con la mente aturdida por el alcohol, Thranduil se quejó en voz alta y arqueó las cejas, en consecuencia del dolor que le debe haber causado el sacudón de su cabeza rebotando en el colchón.

Yo lo ignoré, me dirigí a la puerta, la cerré y le puse el cerrojo. Ya nada ni nadie podría interrumpirnos. Me aseguraría de ello.

Volví hacia la cama, Thranduil parecía haberse quedado dormido… Eso era inaceptable; la noche era tan joven y él acababa de rechazarme directamente con su actitud descuidada…

Lleno de un repentino enojo, algo se apretó dentro de mi pecho, algo que buscaba liberación. De pie donde estaba, me fui arrancando la armadura oscura que siempre cubría mi cuerpo, y también la tela que ocultaba la mayor parte de mi rostro; incluso me deshice de mis pantalones y de cualquier otro rastro de tela. Así estaba, desnudo, y me sentí totalmente libre.

El aire de mis pulmones se agitó y me hizo soltar un largo suspiro cuando me coloqué encima de él. Le palmeé suavemente la mejilla derecha y llamé su nombre tres veces. No me respondió de ninguna manera…

Entonces lo sujeté por la quijada sin mucho cuidado, de todas maneras no parecía darse cuenta, y lo besé. Era la primera vez que mis labios tocaban los suyos, los cuales habían sido tan anhelados en todos esos años de servicio… La emoción fue tanta que no pude refrenar mis deseos de morderlo, y lo hice, aunque no tan fuerte, para no provocar marca alguna. Sin embargo, lo oí quejarse levemente con esa voz tan seductoramente grave que poseía.

Refunfuneó algo en voz baja, y comenzó a abrir sus ojos de vez en cuando, pesadamente, como si le costara demasiado mantenerse despierto. Lo observé detenidamente hasta que sus ojos a medio abrir se encontraron con mi rostro. De hecho, no sé si él conocía mi rostro detrás de la tela que cubría mi nariz y boca… "¿Te habrás interesado alguna vez en conocerme fuera de mi rol de guardián?", inquirí mentalmente. De igual manera, me sonreí al verlo mirándome… Una sensación de ahogo placentero recorrió mi cuerpo entero al notar esos hermosos orbes sobre mi rostro.

\- ¿Me reconoces?-

Le pregunté. Thranduil entrecerró aún más los ojos, como si le costara enfocar su visión. No me sorprendió, en su estado actual es difícil ver con normalidad.

Como no obtuve respuesta alguna, me fui inclinando para volver a besarlo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi cometido, él habló en un susurro:

\- Lo siento…-

Permanecí inmóvil, no entendí por qué estaba disculpándose. Para no interrumpirlo, me alejé algunos centímetros, invitándolo a que continuara. Él, como reconociendo mi intención, agregó:

\- Lo siento tanto… Yo…- Las palabras le salían desarticuladas, como si le costase horrores concentrarse para poder mantener una charla amena. – Lamento haber… sido tan descuidado… contigo… No sé…-

Se detuvo de pronto. Mis ojos extrañados lo miraban; la incertidumbre sobre lo que hablaba estaba formando especulaciones, pero no fue hasta que retomó su habla que comprendí el significado de esas palabras.

\- No sé cómo… demostrarte lo mucho que me importas… Desde que tu madre murió, yo… me he sentido… perdido-

Solté un ligero sonido en manifestación de entendimiento. Lo comprendí. No se estaba refiriendo a mí… Él creía que yo era su hijo; esa confesión en estado de borrachera era para confesar las palabras que su orgulloso carácter no le permitían expresar antes.

Al terminar de decir aquello, Thranduil dirigió su mirada soñolienta al techo, la cual ya comenzaba a decaer nuevamente. Así que decidí continuar antes de darle oportunidad de desvanecerse de la escena.

Comencé a besarlo bruscamente, al mismo tiempo que le abría la túnica y dejaba al descubierto su pecho blanquecino. Al momento que hacía eso, mantuve los ojos abiertos, en expectación de ver cómo reaccionaba.

Claramente, la confusión se hizo presente en su mirada. Eso me divirtió… Ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de corregir su equivocación y decirle que no era Legolas; por lo que Thranduil pensaba que era él quien estaba besándolo en estos instantes. Qué deliciosa sensación depravada había apresado a mi corazón, la pasión era tal que explotaba en cada uno de mis poros y evidenciaba mi recurrente excitación, volviendo mis movimientos más desesperados y arrebatadores.

Me separé de sus labios, y vi un hilo apenas observable de saliva que conectaba nuestras bocas aún hinchadas por el anterior asalto.

\- ¿Qué… estás haciendo?-

Alcanzó a decir, antes de que mis besos empezaran a viajar por su cuello desnudo. Podía sentir a Thranduil retorcerse debajo de mí, empeñar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en tratar de separar nuestros cuerpos, pero eso no le sirvió. Nunca lo había visto tan indefenso, era como si su poderosa fuerza descomunal se hubiese ido de viaje a causa de su ebriedad… La situación se ponía cada vez más y más emocionante.

\- ¡P-para!- Tartamudeó con algo de dificultad.

Estaba tan consternado que giró su cabeza hacia un lado, intentando, quizás, llevar su mente lejos de todo ese jaleo degenerado que se extendía sobre él. De todos modos, eso no me detuvo, sino que me alentó a que aprovechase su posición para lamer su oreja y depositar algunos besos también allí.

Thranduil se quejó en voz alta. Nuestras orejas puntiagudas son uno de los lugares más sensibles que tenemos, y sumado a que sus sentidos debieron estar por demás electrizados, la sensación de humedad de mi lengua sobre su oreja pudo haberle resultado inquietante en demasía.

\- ¡No! ¡Legolas!- Exclamó débilmente al sentir cómo mis manos se aferraban a sus pantalones y comenzaban a quitárselos. - ¡Te dije… que pares! ¿Te has vuelto loco?-

"Sí. Estoy loco. Tú me haz vuelto loco", susurré para mis adentros. En un segundo, los pantalones de mi rey habían sido removidos, hecho que fue muy fácil dado que sus piernas, aunque intentaban resistirse, se hallaban faltas de la energía necesaria, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que con el mismo impulso que utilicé antes, también le había arrebatado su ropa interior. Ahora, así era como se extendía hacia mi visión: Totalmente desnudo.

Su cuerpo era mucho más pálido de lo que parecía por encima de la ropa exuberante que siempre solía vestir. Su piel, la toqué… Era adorablemente suave, exóticamente perfecta, como si estuviese hecho con la más fina porcelana.

En menos de un segundo, me aseguré de colocármele encima de nuevo, situándome entre sus piernas. Intenté acercarme a su rostro para besarlo furtivamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él puso una de sus manos sobre mi rostro, en gesto de desapruebo. Con su pequeña fuerza desvanecida, trataba por todos los medios de alejar mi cara de él… No pude evitar soltar una risa traviesa al notar cómo, a pesar de su gran desventaja, aún intentaba protegerse de mí, o de Legolas, de quien fuera que él creyera que yo era.

\- ¡Basta!- Intentó. La exclamación era falta de energía, por lo que causaba una impresión bastante acertada acerca de qué tan débil se encontraba en ese momento. - ¡Sal de encima!-

Sonriéndome de lado, mostrando en mis facciones una de mis facetas más pervertidas que haya mostrado antes, llevé dos de mis dedos a mi boca, metiéndolos dentro y quitándolos, impregnados de saliva. Thranduil jamás podría haber previsto mi siguiente movimiento, pues se encontraba muy ocupado forcejeando mis hombros para alejarme, cosa que no logró, claro está.

Deslicé mi mano fácilmente entre sus piernas, acercándolas peligrosamente a su entrada, la cual tenía la sensación de que no había sido tocada antes… En efecto, uno de mis dedos presionó poco a poco sobre el botón de su pequeño anillo, y mientras lo introducía lentamente allí, no despegué mi vista del rostro de Thranduil.

La reacción de dolorosa sorpresa en sus facciones fue exquisita, una maravilla que sólo existe para ver una sola vez en la vida. Frunció sus espesas cejas de conmoción, aturdido de repente por la intromisión inesperada; los ojos, por otro lado, eran los más expresivos dentro de la cuenca de su cara. Expresaban toda la rabia por verse en esa desastrosa situación, toda la indignación e incomodidad posibles.

Lo mejor fue cuando, dejándome llevar por la emoción, introduje de lleno ese dedo dentro de él. Jamás había pensado en la longitud de mis dedos hasta ese momento. Al parecer, para Thranduil, mi dedo era desagradablemente largo, excesivamente; era algo que no podía soportar, pues se retorcía de dolor, aún cuando me había asegurado de humedecerlo antes de metérselo.

\- ¡P-para con esto!- Exclamó débilmente, entre las comisuras apretadas de sus labios. - ¿Por qué…?-

Observé el rubor colándose en sus mejillas y no pude evitar el deseo de intentar saborearlo. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo de nuevo, y aprovechando que él se mostró esquivo, girando su cara hacia otro lado, pasé mi lengua por la totalidad de su mejilla. No cerré los ojos en ningún momento, cada pequeño gesto que él hacía era un premio para mí, ansiado por muchísimo tiempo. Thranduil, por otro lado, apretaba cada vez más sus párpados, mostrándose molesto con este ultraje, como era de esperarse. Igualmente, me divertía en demasía con esto, porque finalmente podía sentir que estábamos al mismo nivel, estábamos posados uno sobre el otro, en una amalgama de situaciones inesperadas, y tan, tan cercanos…

Sumido de lleno en mi lujuria de mis pensamientos, me acerqué a aquella oreja desprotegida descuidadamente, dispuesto a revelarle la verdad de una vez por todas:

\- Yo no soy Legolas-

Inmediatamente giró su rostro hacia el mío, extrañado por la confesión. Realmente pensaba que yo era su hijo… No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa traviesa al imaginarme el trastorno que habría viajado por su cuerpo al pensar que era su pequeño retoño quien le hacía esto.

Sus cejas se arrugaron aún más en su frente, inspeccionando mi cara con intenciones de reconocerme, pero yo sabía que aunque me conociera, su visión estaría demasiado nublada por los efectos del alcohol como para poder verme con claridad. Todo intento suyo sería en vano esta noche… Esta noche era mío.

Rectificando ese pensamiento, introduje el segundo dedo de sopetón, sin ningún indicio previo que se lo advirtiera, y como resultado de eso, oí el quejido de dolor más exquisito que hubiera oído antes… Fue excitante de tal manera que sentí una cadena placentera recorrer todos y cada uno de mis puntos sensibles hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Empecé a mover mis dedos dentro suyo con un ritmo escalofriantemente rápido, dibujando pequeños círculos que obligaban a extender su entrada un poco. Pero para él, ese "poco" era insoportable, o al menos así me lo comunicaban sus quejidos y sus reproches, sus insultos y la fina capa de sudor de su frente.

El retorcimiento de su cuerpo debajo de mí de vez en cuando permitía que su piel se posara en la mía, aunque el sólo contacto parecía aberrarlo de tal manera que apenas me sentía se obligaba a echar su cuerpo hacia abajo de nuevo, procurando mantenerse alejado. De la misma manera, con sus fornidos brazos trataba de empujarme todo el tiempo; los colocaba en mi pecho, en mis hombros, en mi cuello, donde fuera que alcanzara, y empujaba lo más que podía, pero era inútil. Él sabía que era inútil, seguramente, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para rendirse sin pelear… Era lo más exquisito de su personalidad.

Mientras me deleitaba observando sus reacciones y sintiendo el tacto de sus ansiadas manos sobre mí, abrí los dos dedos que tenía metidos en él, estirando esa piel nunca tocada lo más que pude. Ciertamente, parecía estar bastante apretada.

Ante esto, Thranduil soltó otro quejido, esta vez más audible que el anterior. Supe entonces que este le había dolido incluso más que el de antes, y el repentino temblor de su cuerpo no hizo más que alimentar mi libido hasta el punto en que sentía que si no atendía mis propias necesidades entonces me explotaría la entrepierna, que latía intensamente, buscando atención.

Di por sentado el asunto de la "preparación", precisaba con suma urgencia sentirlo, encontrar mi paso a través de él, consumir esta pasión hasta el punto más elevado que hubiera… Literalmente, **ya no podía soportarlo más**. Mi excitación era tanta que hasta me dolía.

Pude observar el alivio en sus hermosos ojos celestes cuando extraje mis dedos de su interior. Habrá pensado que había tenido suficiente, que me había cansado de jugar con él y simplemente esto terminaría… Si fue eso lo que pensó, estaba lejos de ser verdad, pero no quise arruinarle el breve momento de relajación que se asomó por su cara cuando, además de quitar mis dedos, quité mi cuerpo de encima de él.

Arrodillándome en la cama, busqué la mejor ubicación que pudiera obtener para poder comenzar lo que realmente apremiaba mi estadía allí en primer lugar. Thranduil ya tenía las piernas separadas desde la intrusión de mis dedos, así que lo único que hice fue acercar mi energética entrepierna y posicionarla en su entrada.

Y luego, me detuve ahí unos segundos; si había algo que obtuve de todos esos años de plena observación para con él fue aprender a saborear los vistazos, los momentos… Su expresión cuando sintió la dureza de mi miembro acariciando la piel sensible de su entrada… Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, estoy seguro que lo hubiera disfrutado tanto como yo.

Quiso empezar una de sus inútiles luchas, y se quedó automáticamente petrificado de angustia o de sorpresa cuando lo sujeté firmemente de las caderas y lo levanté un poco, apuntándolo mejor hacia la punta de mi hombría. Sus débiles piernas se movían de adelante hacia atrás, arrastrando sus talones cansados sobre las suaves sábanas, aunque por la preocupación que reflejaban los arcos de sus cejas, creo que realmente sabía hacia dónde iba esto y que no iba a poder detenerlo.

\- ¡Suéltame!- Trató de exclamar con el hilo de voz que le quedaba, al mismo tiempo que se aferró a mis muñecas con un atisbo de apretón que expresaba su enojo. - ¡Infeliz, ¿qué crees que haces?!-

\- Tú sabes que no voy a soltarte- Hablé con sinceridad, mientras me sonreía de impudor, consumido por una exuberante lujuria que buscaba manifestarse. – Esta noche serás mío-

Su desdichada voz atenuada murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír con claridad porque tenía mi atención puesta en otra cosa: su maravillosa entrepierna. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan bien contorneado… pero su miembro tenía un tamaño estupendo; hubiera querido divertirme saboreándolo un poco, pero si no me apresuraba tal vez el día nos encontraría pronto… No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no quería correr ese riesgo.

Empecé a empujarme apenas unos milímetros en esa apretada entrada. Pude sentir la piel irritada que se negaba a abrir paso para mí, y eso no hizo más que sumergirme en más placer aún: Eso significaba que su cuerpo, en efecto, no estaba acostumbrado ni siquiera un poco a estos encuentros… En ese sentido, yo era su primera vez.

\- ¡No te atrev—aargh!-

Esa semi-exclamación salió prácticamente escupida de sus labios, y se vio interrumpida cuando la cabeza de mi miembro se adentró repentinamente y de lleno en él. Clavó sus uñas en la piel de mis muñecas, y su temblor era tanto que pensé que quizás la preparación anterior no le había servido de mucho… Igualmente, no pensaba detenerme.

Tenía los ojos herméticamente cerrados, y desde las ranuras de sus párpados noté un par de lágrimas a medio asomarse que completaron del todo el espectáculo que me deleitaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto este hombre?, recuerdo que pensé en ese instante. Cada pequeño gesto que hacía elevaba mi pasión un escalón más y más arriba, era inimaginable.

Algunos "¡No!" bastante exquisitos se escapaban de su boca temblorosa en cuanto comencé a deslizarme de a poco dentro de él, hasta que finalmente nuestros cuerpos se encontraron entre sí, haciendo evidente el hecho de que estaba completamente metido en él.

Entonces, solté sus caderas y, sosteniéndole las manos para evitar que me molestaran, me recosté encima de él nuevamente, pegando mis labios a su oreja, ya que tenía su rostro sufriente hacia un lado.

Los sacudones que daba su cuerpo, sumado a sus plácidos temblores, eran excitantes para mí; no podía comprender cómo él ni siquiera imaginaba lo que causaba en los otros… Era impensable, de alguna forma u otra, estoy seguro que lo sabía… pero era muy vanidoso. Quizás hasta disfrutaba hacer sufrir a sus admiradores con la escalofriante lejanía que mantenía entre su cuerpo y el de los demás… Era demasiado cruel, si ese era el caso.

\- ¿No vas a pedir ayuda?- Le susurré en el oído, y luego deposité un beso furtivo sobre esta.

En respuesta, Thranduil soltó una especie de gruñido que evidenció lo ridículo que eso le parecía, tanto así que lo molestó… Sonriéndome de lado, quise explorar un poco más esa mente hermética que poseía:

\- Te avergüenza, ¿no es así?- Volví a murmurar; sentí cómo le daba un escalofrío, tal vez por la sensación cálida que le proporcionaba mi aliento cercano sobre su piel sudada. – Te destruiría completamente que alguien pudiera verte en esta situación…-

No obtuve ningún tipo de respuesta, ni siquiera por parte de sus expresiones. Se quedó literalmente amurallado, manteniendo lo que fuera que sucedía dentro de su cabeza para sí mismo… Eso me hizo enojar bastante… Suficiente de eso había tenido durante tantos años; me mantenía alejado de él en los días comunes y corrientes, y ahora, incluso sometiéndolo a mi placer, también me mantenía en el límite…

Elevé un poco mi cuerpo y sostuve sus piernas, separándolas más y aumentando el ritmo dolorosamente para él; oí un quejido doloroso que prácticamente sonó como un lloriqueo, pero no me importó. Estaba molesto, había logrado tocar la fibra sensible que me hacía enojar cada vez que recordaba que no había forma posible de que pudiera aceptar mi interés y devoción hacia él, así que me dejé llevar por las emociones.

Más lágrimas inundaron su cara, dándole un toque magníficamente tierno a su persona, aunque eso no bastó para hacer que desistiera: Estaba entusiasmado por obtener una última cosa de él antes de culminar, y la obtendría de cualquier manera posible.

"¿Te duele?", hablé para mí mismo. En mi interior, mi voz sonaba tan fuertemente que hasta podía sentir cómo retumbaban mis pulmones de euforia. "No lo suficiente", me auto-respondí.

Acto seguido, con una de mis manos me aferré a su cuello, controlando mi fuerza para que no quedara inconciente, pero lo suficiente como para sofocarlo. Thranduil abrió sus orbes como platos cuando me sintió ahorcándolo, y entrecerrándolos después, sujetó con ambas manos mi brazo, tratando de salvarse. Obviamente, tampoco lo logró.

\- Pide ayuda- Le ordené, apretando más su cuello de vez en cuando para lograr que se desesperara bastante como para obedecer… Pero él era muy terco, necesitaría más que eso si quería lograrlo. – Vamos, pide ayuda y esto terminará-

\- ¡No!- Soltó, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en la voz.

\- Entonces, ¿no quieres que esto acabe?- Inquirí, con una terrible ironía burlona en mi tono que irritó el espíritu derruido de Thranduil, que igualmente no pudo hacer nada más que temblar de rabia y dolor debajo de mí. – Te gusta esto, ¿no? Te gusta que te sometan, que te domen como a una bestia…- Dije, embistiéndolo con fuerza y apretujando levemente su cuello ya amoratado.

Le escuché soltar un gruñido bastante sonoro que me hizo picar el pecho de placer. Era excitante verlo luchar tanto para mantenerse intacto, cuando ambos sabíamos que de esto no habría vuelta atrás. Yo aceptaba que mi accionar traería consecuencias a mi persona, y quizás hasta perdería la vida por esto, pero no me importaba; ¿por qué él se resistía tanto a la idea de que lo que estaba sucediendo no podía ser evitado? Eso me divertía en demasía, necesitaba explotarlo más…

\- Esto realmente te gusta- Lo provoqué, sólo para observar cómo dirigía su mirada borroneada por los efectos del alcohol y las lágrimas hacia mí, que vanamente intentaba enfocarse en mi rostro para poder reconocerme después. – Eres un pervertido, un depravado sexual, ¿no es así?-

\- ¡Maldito…!- Trató de insultar, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase porque el cuerpo le temblaba tanto que su voz también lo hacía, y eso fue seguramente lo que lo obligó a callar… Eso, y las punzadas de dolor que estaría recibiendo su cuerpo a causa de mis hoscos movimientos en su interior.

\- Pide ayuda entonces… Si no te gusta, pide ayuda- Volví a insistir. Insistiría las veces que fuera necesario hasta lograr escucharlo de sus labios; era la mayor necesidad que tenía en ese momento. – Si no pides ayuda es porque te gus- -

\- ¡Ayuda!- Exclamó, con debilidad.

Miré maravillado cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban todavía más que antes; apretó sus párpados con fuerza, y haciendo su rostro hacia un lado, volvió a decir:

\- ¡Ayúdenme!-

Me relamí los labios… Esas deliciosas palabras, saliendo de su boca temblorosa, y el sonrojo de su cara… Era maquiavélicamente perfecto este hombre, ya no podía serlo aún más.

El éxtasis de mi pasión me hizo apremiar las embestidas; disparé una detrás de la otra, sin tregua para Thranduil y envolviéndome en un placer avasallador que devoraba mi mentalidad hasta el punto de hacerme simplemente un animal salvaje en busca de liberación. Volví a sujetarme a sus caderas, con tanta fuerza que lo más seguro es que luego dejarían marca en su piel… Me daba igual, comparado a todo lo que le hice antes, eso no sería nada.

Thranduil soltó otro par de lamenteros quejidos, aferrándose a las sábanas con tanto ahínco que parecía que estas se deshilacharían entre sus hermosos dedos masculinos. Él estaba viviendo ese instante conmigo, era la primera vez que compartíamos algo… Estaba tan entusiasmado, ya no podía controlarme más. Me liberé en su interior, depositando no sólo mi esencia en él, sino también parte de mi ser.

La visión se me había puesto en blanco en el momento exacto en que me vine. Entre pesados jadeos, me fui recuperando poco a poco. Bajé las caderas de Thranduil y observé su rostro: Había caído inconciente en algún lapso y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahí… Bueno, igualmente lo mejor ya había pasado.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

No llegaría el final para mí. El sol apenas despuntaba en el alba cuando otros dos guardias me arrastraron de mi habitación personal y me arrojaron a una de las celdas en las que hubiera depositado a tantos otros prisioneros antes. Ahora, esos pesados barrotes, esa oscuridad avasalladora estaban destinadas a mí, y yo a ellos.

No hubo queja alguna de mis labios; sabía exactamente por qué estaba allí, y que yo mismo me había condenado a ese encierro. De hecho, me daba igual… La verdad era cruel y despiadada, casi tanto como yo: Todo ese tiempo lo había transcurrido encerrado en la moralidad que me impedía ser sincero con lo que sentía, aquella perversa sensación pasional me había destruido por completo todos esos años de silencio. En realidad, esa nueva reclusión solamente hacía físico el encierro de mi alma, de mi pasión… Todo era exactamente igual.

Y vivo aquí desde entonces, destinado a la soledad de la celda. Al principio no comprendía por qué Thranduil no decidió asesinarme, mas pasado algunos meses, entendí que él sabía que esta era la manera más cruel de castigarme: Me condenaba a no morir, para que fuera consciente de que viviría el resto de mi vida separado de aquello que tanto anhelaba… Existiendo un futuro sin él, la muerte solo sería un alivio. Él sabía eso, por lo que procuró no concedérmelo.

Aún así, no se está de todo mal, si debo ser sincero. La comida escasea, pero puedo soportarlo. La oscuridad apaga la llama de mi vida con cada día que pasa, pero eso me reconforta… Y a veces, cuando la suerte recuerda que existo, logro escuchar aquella voz que tanto deseo, con eco, perdida entre la amplitud de los salones reales, que llega hasta mí y por unos segundos me libera de la oxidada soledad que corroe mi pasional sentimiento.-

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
